


Stiles' Lucky Day ( and Isaac's Very, Very Bad One )

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Can you make stalia meeting at a party"Or in which Lydia gets very, very drunk, Malia just wants to have fun, Stiles decides this party isn't so bad after all and Isaac is mortifed by what he finds.Can also be foud @ acoyotesmate on tumblr.





	Stiles' Lucky Day ( and Isaac's Very, Very Bad One )

Stiles stared out at the people in the hallway from his place at the top of the stairs. Scott and Isaac’s fraternity was hosting a party to celebrate the new additions to the house so naturally he'd been invited. Normally, he would have enjoyed being there but Scott and Isaac were busy with the pledges and none of their other friends could make it, meaning Stiles didn't really know anyone there.

He downed the last of his beer and decided he’d use the restroom then find Scott and make some excuse to leave. He saw the line outside the bathroom, and decided to bypass it and use Scott’s en suite instead.  
  
He cursed himself when he realized he’d left his key to Scott's room in his dorm. He tested the handle anyway and was surprised to find the door unlocked. It wasn’t like Scott to forget to lock it when there was a party going on.   
  
“Hello?” He called as he walked into the room.  
  
No response.  
  
Stiles shrugged and walked over to the bathroom. Panic shot through him after he opened the door and saw a girl look up at him from where she sat on the floor in between the toilet and the tub.   
  
“Sorry!” He shouted, backing out immediately., nearly tripping over himself to get out.   
  
“Wait! Come back!” The girl called just before the door clicked shut.  
  
Cautiously, he cracked the door open again, poking his head in. Now that he properly looked at her, she looked kind of familiar with her red hair and mascara stained cheeks.  
  
“You’re Scott’s friend, right? Biles?” She asked.  
  
He pushed into the bathroom. “Stiles, actually. And you’re Lydia, right? Jackson’s girlfriend?”  
  
“Yeah - well - ex-girlfriend now.” She confirmed. “Can you do me a favor Stiles?”  
  
He didn't get a chance to say anything as she continued on, seeming to struggle with her words now that she had to really think, her words coming out a little slower as well.  
  
"Can you go downstairs and find my friend Malia? She's got - um - short brown hair and - uh - legs for days, and she's wearing a...red ? shirt or a purple? hoodie and shorts - _very_ short shorts." Lydia seemed to be thinking really hard about these somewhat unhelpful details about her friend, which only served to amuse Stiles. "She's really cute and has a tomboyish quality and - _what_? "  
  
Stiles couldn't hide his grin.. "You're really drunk aren't you?"  
  
"No!" She protested unconvincingly.  
  
Stiles chuckled. "Right. I totally believe you."  
  
Lydia pouted at him briefly before letting out a groan and angling herself towards the toilet.

And there went all traces of amusement.   
  
"So, Malia, right?"  
  
Lydia nodded, keeping her mouth firmly shut.  
  
"I'll find her," Stiles promised. "Be right back."  
  
Lydia gave him a thumbs up and he hurried out of the room, the sounds of Lydia puking chasing after him. Stiles started his search for Malia by standing at the top of the stairs and scanning the areas he could see.  
  
He did see a couple of girls with either a red shirt or a purple hoodie but their hair wasn't right. Next he made his way to the rec room, but no one in there marked a single tick on his list of descriptors. He made his way through most of the downstairs without much luck before finally heading to the kitchen.  
  
After a minute of looking around he saw a girl with short brown hair, a purple shirt, and a blue hoodie. He would have dismissed her, but she was wearing jean shorts that showed off her legs, reminding him of the one description he’d been ignoring.  
  
He decided to take a chance. Even if it wasn't her, she might know who Malia was.  
  
"Malia?" He asked once he was close enough to be heard over the music  
  
The girl turned around and looked at him curiously. "Yes?"  
  
He smiled in relief. "Um, hi, your friend Lydia asked me to find you. She's in pretty rough shape."  
  
Malia frowned. " _Damn_. I thought Allison was watching her."  
  
"Apparently not because Lydia's currently puking in Scott's bathroom," He informed her.  
  
"Oh, _great_." Malia turned to face him fully. "Can you take me to her? I've never been here before."  
  
"Yeah, come with me," Stiles said, gesturing for her to follow him.  
  
They pushed their way through the crowd of people and went upstairs. Fortunately, it didn't sound as if Lydia was still throwing up.

Unfortunately, she was passed out with her face on the toilet seat.  
  
"That _can't_ be sanitary," Stiles commented as Malia went to her friend's side.  
  
Malia shook her gently until Lydia's eyes fluttered opened.  
  
"Lia!" She exclaimed as she pulled herself into a sitting position.  
  
"What happened to you?" Malia asked.  
  
Lydia blinked at her for a second. " _Wow_. You're _really_ hot. Why are you still single again?"  
  
Malia shoved away the hand Lydia was outstretching towards her face with a sigh. "I definitely need to get you home."  
  
Lydia nodded and Malia stood, offering her hands to Lydia who took them, but still struggled to get to her feet.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Stiles asked, feeling partly responsible for Lydia since he was the one who found her.  
  
"Yes, please, she's heavier than she looks," Malia said.  
  
"Hey!" Lydia protested drunkly from where she was still trying to get up.  
  
Once Lydia was upright, both arms slung over Malia and Stiles to keep her propped up, they made their way out of the bathroom. They didn't get very far as Lydia took one look at the bed and tried to collapse on it, almost toppling them all over.  
  
Stiles was forced to let go when she tried it a second time. Lydia took the opportunity to climb up the bed, Malia pulling at her waist, trying to stop her to no avail.  
  
"Jus lemme sleep!" Lydia exclaimed.  
  
"This is Scott's bed!" Malia pointed out.  
  
"He can sleep with Isaac." Lydia mumbled as she buried herself under the blankets.  
  
Malia sighed. " _Lydia_."  
  
Stiles decided to step in. "It's fine. I'm sure Scott won't mind, but we should probably tell him before he comes up."  
  
Malia nodded. "Right. Would you mind telling him? I want to stay with her until she falls asleep."  
  
"Sure," He agreed easily.  
  
He left the two girls alone, and went to find Scott.

 

* * *

  
  
About half an hour later, Stiles was in the kitchen talking to some kid in his sociology course when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Despite sticking around in case she wanted to talk, Stiles was still surprised to find Malia standing there.  
  
"Uh, hey," he greeted, turning to her fully.  
  
"Hey, so, thanks for helping me with Lydia," Malia said. 

"No problem. I'm glad I could help," Stiles told her. "And hey, Scott said it's totally cool that she's in his bed. He kind of expected it after he let her in to use the bathroom."

Malia smiled. "Cool."

"Yeah."

"You know, you never actually told me your name," Malia said. 

"Oh! Right!" Stiles offered up his right hand for to shake, his left hand settling on his chest as he said, "I'm Stiles."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Stiles."

"You too." He let go of her hand and gestured to the kitchen. "Want to get a drink?"

"Sure," She said. 

"So are you part of the fraternity too?" Malia asked once they both had drinks. 

"No, Scott's my best friend so I get invited to all their parties," Stiles explained. 

"Oh. You didn't want to join?" 

Stiles shook his head. "Nah, I wasn't really looking forward to living with a bunch of dudes. Especially Scott and Isaac who are the messiest human beings I've ever met. Besides, I really like having a dorm to myself."

Malia chuckled. "That makes sense."

"What about you? Are you in a sorority?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah, but _only_ because Lydia is pretty hard to say no to," Malia admitted. 

"That's _exactly_ what Allison said when she joined Alpha Chi Omega too," Stiles said with a laugh. 

Malia grinned. "Yeah, she might not seem like it when she's drunk, but she's kind of a force of nature."

"Oh, trust me, I've seen her get her way with _Jackson_ of all people. I don't doubt her abilities to get what she wants." Stiles said. 

Malia scoffed at that. "Well, apparently _Jackson_ is over her abilities."

"Right, she mentioned she was his ex now," Stiles said, barely remembering that little detail. "So that's why she was crying in the bathroom? He broke up with her tonight?"

Malia nodded. "She found him making out with another girl and when she asked him what he was doing he said  _breaking up with you_. She got really drunk, found Scott and well, you know the rest."

Stiles shook his head. "Man, I knew Jackson was a dick, but that's a new low even for him."

Malia just shrugged. "I'm just glad they're finally over. I hate that guy."

"Me too." Stiles admitted.

"I'd punch him in the face if I didn't think he’d go crying to daddy about it," Malia muttered. 

"Hey, if I was rich, I'd totally pay your legal fees if it meant Jackson got a little taste of what he deserves." Stiles said. 

Malia chuckled before taking a long swig of her drink. 

An idea popped into Stiles' head just then, a big, devious grin spreading across his face. 

Malia seemed intrigued by his expression. "What?"

"What would you say about getting a little revenge on that asshole?" Stiles asked. 

Malia grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

"Come with me," Stiles said excitedly, grabbing Malia's hand. He led her upstairs and into one of the rooms. 

"What are you looking for?" Malia asked as Stiles started digging through the nightstand.

"Laxatives." 

"Laxatives?" Malia questioned.

"Yeah, see, Jackson keeps his protein powder in the kitchen, so all we have to do is mix in the laxatives and he'll be stuck in the bathroom all day tomorrow." Stiles explained, shoving the top drawer closed and opening the second one. 

Malia laughed. "That's really gross, but if anyone deserves it, it's him."

Stiles finally found what he was looking for. He quickly grabbed one of the packets from the box and held it out to Malia victoriously, kicking the drawer shut behind him. 

"Who even keeps laxatives in their room?" Malia asked, studying the package. 

"Greenberg. He’s kind of an odd dude." Stiles said. "So, are you ready to get some justice for Lydia?"

Malia grinned. "Yeah, let's go."

Once in the kitchen, Malia acted as a shield from prying eyes as Stiles put in the laxatives. No one seemed to notice them, too busy making out, or talking or just generally enjoying the party. 

"And now we wait," Stiles told her after putting the powder away. 

She gestured to the living-room-turned-dance-floor. "So, now that that's done, do you wanna dance?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," Stiles said. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the giant living room.  "Well that's about to change."

Stiles let himself be led into the middle of the crowd, thinking a pretty girl making him dance was hardly anything to complain about. Malia turned out to be quite the dancer, crowding close as she guided his dance moves, completely unafraid to grind against him. He was obviously less coordinated than she was, but she managed to cover up any fumbled movements on his part. 

They danced for a while, compelled to stay so temptingly close by the charged atmosphere that clouded around them as they danced. Eventually though, Stiles needed some air, and Malia needed another drink so they found their way to the kitchen, staying only a moment to grab drinks before going to sit on the front porch steps. 

"You're a really good dancer," Stiles commented as they settled down next to each other. 

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," Malia said. 

Stiles snorted. "You don't have to spare my feelings."

"Well, in that case, you're pretty bad," Malia teased. 

Stiles smiled. "I know, but hey, at least if I'm dancing with you I know no one's paying attention to me."

Malia chuckled. "No, but they can probably _feel_ you. You're limbs are a safety hazard. Especially when you do that thing with your arm and leg."

"What? The sprinkler? That's a classic!" Stiles said. 

Malia shook her head, with an amused laugh. "Classic does  _not_ mean good."

"It can!" Stiles insisted. "And newer _doesn't_ always mean better! Take Star Wars for an example! The original trilogy is freakin' great, but the prequels were trash!.

"Hey, that's not a fair comparison and you know it!" Malia exclaimed. "Besides, all of the movies are flawed in _some_ way!"

Needless to say, the conversation stayed on Star Wars for quite a while, Stiles having this uncontrollable urge to defend the original trilogy. It was fun arguing about the flaws and redeemable qualities of Star Wars as a whole with Malia. Eventually though, the conversation came to a natural conclusion and they were sat just listening to the repetitive thud of the music coming from inside. 

"So, what's your major?" Stiles asked after a moment. 

"Biology. I'm studying to become a vet." 

"Oh, cool, is that how you know Scott?" Stiles asked. 

"Uh - no actually I have two classes with Isaac," she explained. "I barely met Scott yesterday when he surprised us with Starbucks. "

Stiles nodded. "Sounds like him."

Malia looked amused as she said, "You know, I'm pretty sure Isaac hadn't mentioned me to him yet, and he just gave me _his_ coffee to be polite."

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, he's too nice for his own good sometimes."

"I think he'll be a very good friend to have," Malia said. 

"The best really," Stiles said, a smile on his face as he thought of his best friend. 

Malia turned to him. "What about you? Are _you_ a good friend to have?" 

Stiles met her gaze, realising then how close they'd been sitting.  "I like to think so. Are _you_?"

"Maybe, but tonight I'm not trying to be your friend," Malia said, leaning towards him. 

"Oh yeah?" Stiles asked, his breath hitching. 

"Yeah." Malia's hand settled on his cheek, and she seemed to be watching him as she continued to slowly lean forward. Stiles realized she was looking for any hint of rejection, and quickly decided to reassure her by being the one to close the short distance between them.

Kissing Malia quickly became very, very heated, and that was how they found themselves going upstairs yet again. 

 

* * *

 

"You know, you never asked me  _my_ major. " Stiles said, twirling his fingers on Malia's back. 

Malia looked up at him from where her head was resting on his chest, a teasing smile on her face. "Maybe I was saving that for our first date." 

"Are you asking me out?" Stiles questioned. 

Malia shrugged. "I'm not not asking you out."

"A double negative. I like it." Stiles told her. 

"So, next Friday?" Malia suggested.

Stiles smiled. "Yeah. Meet me at the library parking lot at seven."

Malia smiled too and moved up to kiss him. It was a nice, long kiss - a drastic difference from the ones that led them here, lying naked in Isaac's bed. 

The door opened suddenly, causing both of them to jolt up into a sitting position, clutching the sheets to cover themselves. Stiles felt his soul leave his body when he saw Scott backing Isaac into the room, kissing him with obvious intent, his hands groping his boyfriend shamelessly. His eyes being closed was quite the blessing really. 

Stiles turned to share a look with Malia. After a few seconds of just staring at him in horror, she signaled for him to get their clothes. He managed to get Malia's undewear to her before Isaac was pushed onto the bed.

Unfortunately, he landed on Stiles' legs. 

Scott locked eyes with Stiles first, and he saw them widen in surprise, then shift to Malia, then back to Stiles, then down to Isaac. That's when Stiles noticed Isaac was now frozen in place, staring at him and Malia. 

In a heartbeat, Isaac's expression turned to one of murderous fury. 

_Right. I can probably get my underwear on before he kills me._

"STILES!" Isaac shouted, shooting across the bed.

Stiles jumped out of bed, grateful to Scott for grabbing onto his boyfriend's waist so he had enough time to pull on his underwear, toss Malia the rest of her clothes and run out of the room yelling, "I'll see you Friday!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Isaac threatened, breaking free from Scott and running after him. 

Even with this end to the night - the one where Isaac chased him through the house for having sex in his bed - Stiles couldn't say he was anything but lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
